kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Blavat Sky
|image = |kanji = ブラバット |rōmaji = Burabatto |alias = |species = |gender = Male |age = |height = |weight = |birthday = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |occupation = Fortune Teller |previous occupation = |base of operations = Sphere Music Hall London |status = Alive |relatives = |manga debut = Chapter 109 |anime debut = |video game debut = |japanese voice = N/A |english voice = }} Blavat SkyKuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 112, page 10''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 113, page 18 (ブラバット, Burabatto) is a fortune teller and diviner at the Sphere Music Hall meetings. Appearance Blavat is a fairly young man with light, shaggy, lavender hair. He sports a braid tied with a sun band on the left side of his face. There are sparkles scattered throughout his hair, and his blue eyes appear to glitter. On his back of his left and right hands are a black sun mark and a black crescent moon mark, respectively.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, page 18''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 111, page 6 He has tattoos of constellations on his arms.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, page 20 In addition, Blavat dons a loose button-up shirt and a black cape. 's bracelet.]] For his divination, Blavat mainly uses a cup engraved with horoscope symbols; the cup would be filled with a special clear liquid.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, page 22 He carries a needle so that his customers can prick their fingers—since dropping blood into the cup is a required step for him to read his customers' fortunes''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 110, page 10—as well as some gauze to treat the bleeding fingers.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, pages 8-9 He also has a bucket, where he would dispose of the blood-tainted liquid.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 111, page 14 Blavat often hands out bracelets made of pure silver to his guests.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 111, page 16 The bracelets vary in design and are based on four stars: Sirius, Canopus, Vega, and Polaris.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 111, page 17 Personality Blavat is amiable with his guests, and attracts plenty of customers at the Sphere Music Hall due to the uncanny accuracy of his fortune readings.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, page 12 Seemingly cheerful and carefree, he tends to make frivolous remarks about the dimensions of his customers' chests; on one occasion, he joked that his customer's "well-endowed" body helped him reach the conclusion that she is popular among men;Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, pages 6-7 another time, he joked that Elizabeth Midford's "less blessed" body allowed him to peer deeper into her heart and understand her feelings.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, page 11 Furthermore, Blavat is exceptionally insightful: he was able to correctly determine inconspicuous facts, such as Elizabeth's meticulousness regarding her outfits and her distress regarding her fiance.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, page 10 He relies on stars and constellations to foretell his customers' fortunes.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, page 10 Plot Blue Cult Arc Blavat is a regular attendee of the Sphere Music Hall meetings, which take place every Saturday night at eight o'clock. During one party in particular, Blavat is surrounded by an abundance of people, who are interested in his fortune readings. He lets droplets of blood from his customer's pricked finger fall into a cup and tells the person's fortune, amazing the observers. By chance, he catches the attention of first-time attendee Edward Midford.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, pages 11-12 The following week, Blavat reads the fortune of a lady; he asks her if she is uncertain about who she loves among several men. The accuracy of the conjecture astounds her, prompting her to question how he knows. He claims that he knows merely by looking at her "well-endowed" body; the spectators laugh, while she becomes flustered and scolds him for speaking to a lady in the manner. After asking for her forgiveness, Blavat suggests that she casts her gaze elsewhere, before she chooses who she loves, saying that she can perhaps find "radiance" there. Blushing, the lady agrees.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, pages 6-7 Elizabeth Midford requests to have her fortune told next. Blavat instructs her to prick her fingertip and place a drop of blood into the cup he was holding. Edward angrily voices his objection, and Elizabeth assures him that she can handle the pain; she, then, proceeds to prick her fingertip with Blavat's needle and let her blood drop into the cup.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, pages 7-8 .]] While offering Elizabeth some gauze for her finger, Blavat announces that Elizabeth is under the divine protection of Canopus; Canopus is a star that shines brightly at the Keel of Argo; those protected by it are independent, unique, determined, and fixated on things such as their hobbies. When he points out that she must be fastidious about her clothes and shoes, she confirms that that is the case, while the audience looks on with amazement. Blavat says that he can sense another strong obsession in her, which is her fiance, and whispers to her that she is "quite distressed" about her fiance for some reason. When she asks how he can tell, Blavat claims that because she is less endowed than his previous customer, he can peer deeper into her heart; the comment embarrasses Elizabeth and enrages Edward, who shakes Blavat aggressively, berating him and his "lecherous eyes." After Elizabeth pulls Edward away, Blavat asserts that, joking aside, the stars are whispering that she has a bright future beyond her anguish. He adds that she should visit him again for another consultation, if she wishes to know more. Edward shouts at him that they will never return and tells Elizabeth that they are going home.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, pages 9-12 Weeks later, once Blavat is finished with a customer, Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis step up to him, with the latter of the two requesting to have his fortune told. Blavat is startled when he sees them, but then he composes himself and tells Sebastian to sit down.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, pages 21-22 is not human.]] Sebastian asks for Blavat's needle, in order to prick his fingertip. Blavat maintains that that will not be necessary, since Sebastian does not have the divine protection of any star, something he says he can deduce just by the sight of Sebastian. He yanks Sebastian toward him and whispers in his ear that Sebastian is not human, to Sebastian's and Ciel's astonishment.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, pages 23-24 Afterward, Blavat laughs, stating that, now, Sebastian and Ciel must be assuming that he is not human, either. When Sebastian asks why Blavat thinks he is not human, Blavat asserts that he can tell that much simply by looking; he describes Sebastian as a darkness that "swallows up the radiance of stars shining with all their might"; stars drawn to him will "stray from their orbits to wander the murk for all eternity," because he is like a collapsar.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 111, pages 5-7 The aroused crowd begin demanding that Sebastian leaves. Blavat silences the aroused crowd with a flick of his wrist, and then urges Sebastian to depart from the place immediately, for he has frightened the stars. On cue, two men escort Sebastian out of the music hall. Blavat addresses Ciel, next, asking if he is Sebastian's friend. Ciel claims that Sebastian is a senior worker from the same factory as he. Blavat offers to read his fortune, and assures him that Sebastian will not be harmed.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 111, pages 8-10 Subsequently, Ciel lets his blood drop into Blavat's cup. An excited Blavat informs him that he is favored by the divine protection of Sirius. When Ciel inquires about Sirius, Blavat explains that every person receives divine protection from a star; among the stars Sirius, Canopus, Vega, and Polaris, the first magnitude Sirius is the rarest; people under Sirius have "lofty ideals and the air of genius about them," and they tend to be extremely two-faced. He warns Ciel that the darkness Sebastian is clinging on to his light, and that he may lose his radiance if he remains with Sebastian. He, then, volunteers to help Ciel distance himself from Sebastian, if he is unable to do so on his own.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 111, pages 10-13 Blavat, dumping the tainted water of the cup into a bucket set beside him, tells him not to look so grim and advises him to take action soon or "the end" will be upon him in no time. Ciel thanks Blavat, intending to leave, but the latter stops him and gives him an bracelet; he maintains that, with the bracelet, Ciel should feel closer to Sirius's divinity, and that Ciel can pay him a visit any time for advice.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 111, pages 14-15 When the clock strikes eleven o'clock, carolling commences. Lined up on the stage are cloaked men who begin singing a hymn. After talking about stars and radiance and urging the attendees to sing along, the men remove their robes, revealing that they are Herman Greenhill, Edgar Redmond, Lawrence Bluewer, and Gregory Violet. They announce that they will be singing a song called "Shining Star," the lyrics and music of which composed by Blavat, and proceed to sing and dance, to the crowd's delight and Blavat's amusement.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 112, pages 4-15 After the meeting, Blavat meets with Elizabeth in a room with four doors, where he encourages her to go through a certain door and she complies.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 112, pages 31-32 Quotes * (To Sebastian Michaelis) "You don't have the divine protection of any star. I can tell that much just by the sight of you. And that's 'cos — you're not human, are you?"Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, pages 23-24 * (To Sebastian Michaelis) "You're stunned! You're astounded! Oh! Let me guess! Are you thinking that maybe I too am something other than human?"Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 111, page 4 * (To Sebastian Michaelis) "What a strange question to ask! I can tell just by looking at you. You're the darkness that swallows up the radiance of stars shining with all their might. The stars that are drawn to you stray from their orbits to wander the murk for all eternity. Yes, you're just like . . . a collapsar."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 111, pages 5-6 Trivia * Blavat Sky's name is based on the occultist and spirit medium Helena Blavatsky.Wikipedia:Helena Blavatsky References Category:Characters Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Blue Cult Arc